The present invention relates to a fitting for connection to and termination of a conduit assembly comprised of a corrugated metal tube and a plastic hose inserted in the tube.
The German printed application No. 2,405,121 discloses a hose which is protected against fire and other sources of heat, by an outer corrugated tube. The latter tube has a protective cover to extinguish any glowing fire. These types of conduits are used for conducting fluids, e.g. to machines or the like.
These conduits must be connected to the source and destination for the fluid by means of fittings threaded onto and into the corrugated metal tube. The hose will be clamped between the inserted part of the fitting and the corrugated metal tube. Accordingly, the geometry of the corrugation must match precisely the threading of the fitting otherwise the plastic hose will be squeezed too strongly and torn.